Cinta Rendah Gula
by KENzeira
Summary: YUNJAE. Ternyata rasa cinta itu mirip seperti kopi. Pahit dan manis secara bersamaan./"Ini. Dari pada kopi yang rendah gula, yang ini lebih manis dan enak diminum." Tawar Yunho sambil menyodorkan kopi miliknya pada Jaejoong. YAOI. Other warning inside. Berminat untuk baca dan reviews? :3


Cinta Rendah Gula © KENzeira

Disclaimer : The plot is NOT mine, characters belongs to themselves, God, their parents, and whatever

Warnings : YAOI (BoyxBoy), typo(s), OOC, alur cepat, and many more

Genre : Romance & Humor

Rate : K+

—Inspiring by YOSHINAGA Yuu's Low Sugar Love comic—

_YunJae fiction, don't like don't read_

~oOo~

"Hadiah apa yang sangat kau inginkan di hari natal?" tanya seorang ibu pada anak perempuannya. Anak kecil berusia empat tahun itu melebarkan senyumannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Aku mau adik perempuan, _umma_!" ujar gadis cilik nan cantik itu bersemangat.

**o**

**O**

**o**

Semua gerombolan laki-laki itu tergelak dalam tawa, bahkan ada yang meneteskan air mata saking lucunya. Sedangkan satu laki-laki yang memiliki mata doe besar dan bibirnya bak _cherry_ yang merah menggoda itu hanya memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Yaa! Jae _hyung_, kenapa kau selalu membuat lelucon yang sama tiap tahunnya?" celetuk Yoochun sambil menahan rasa sakit di perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi… Memang seperti itu kenyataannya. _Nuna_-ku Seon Hee sangat ingin memiliki adik perempuan, namun yang lahir justru laki-laki dan tak lain adalah aku." Kata Jaejoong—nama _namja_ pemilik mata doe besar itu—sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"_Hyung_! Pantas saja wajahmu tak berbeda jauh dengan _yeojya_." Kali ini celetukan super _nyeletuk_ keluar dari mulut Shim Changmin. Kim Jaejoong hanya tertawa.

Empat laki-laki kurang kerjaan itu tengah menghabiskan waktu malam natal dengan bersenda gurau. Tak ubahnya bocah yang anteng dengan film doraemonnya. Tertawa. Tak peduli batang usia yang sudah tinggi, berbanding terbalik dengan tingkah lakunya yang kekanakan.

Terlebih lagi _namja_ bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu sebenarnya yang paling tua di antara tiga orang tersebut. Usianya sudah mencapai dua puluh tahun. Namun, hal itu bukan alasan untuknya menjadi panutan. Ia sangat kekanakan, layaknya Shim Changmin yang tak mau makanannya direbut. Selain Changmin yang sangat mencintai makanan lebih dari apapun, usianya juga terbilang muda. Tujuh belas tahun. Nah, Kim Jaejoong yang kekanakan sudah bawaan sejak lahir.

Selain kekanakan, rupanya _namja_ pemilik wajah bak _yeojya_ itu juga mengakui bahwa dirinya lebih condong berwajah perempuan! Ia bersikeras kalau semua itu gara-gara ucapan sang _nuna_ tercintanya, Kim Seon Hee yang menginginkan adik perempuan.

Di saat yang sama, Kim Junsu datang membawa sebuah majalah pria. Laki-laki pemilik suara bak lumba-lumba itu melambaikan majalah yang dibawanya. Melihat hal itu membuat Park Yoochun tersenyum lebar.

"Majalah apa yang sedang kau bawa, Suie?" tanya Yoochun sambil meraih majalah yang dipegang Junsu. Ketiga orang itu—Yoochun, Junsu, & Changmin—merapat. Ketiga pasang mata mereka nyaris keluar saat melihat isi majalah itu. Sesekali Changmin nyengir sambil memandang Jaejoong yang berada di hadapannya, lalu kembali memandang majalah, Jaejoong, majalah, Jaejoong, majalah, dan begitu seterusnya. Seolah sedang membandingkan sesuatu.

"_Hyung_! Aku bahkan tak menyangka kalau kau dengan pria ini satu spesies!" celetuk Changmin pada Jaejoong sambil menunjuk gambar laki-laki berotot dengan wajah sangar dalam majalah. _Namja_ berparas cantik itu hanya mencibir.

"Benar! Bahkan pinggangmu sangat ramping, _hyung_. Aku takut mematahkannya." Timpal Junsu sadis yang sukses mendapat jitakan gratis dari Jaejoong.

"Tapi dia oke kok…" entah suara _baritone_ milik siapa yang mengatakan hal itu, yang pasti ke empat laki-laki tersebut langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara.

"Oi, Yunho _hyung_! Kukira siapa." Kata Yoochun yang sepertinya sudah mengenal laki-laki yang barusan mengatakan Jaejoong 'Oke' itu. Jung Yunho—nama laki-laki itu—hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu melanjutkan acara bermain _game_-nya di ponsel.

Jaejoong mendecih pelan. "Kau tak perlu membelaku!" cetusnya.

Yunho meringis pelan saat permainan _game_-nya berakhir kalah. Lalu ia memandang laki-laki yang barusan berkata sesuatu padanya. "Apa kau pikir aku membelamu? Aku tidak membelamu. Aku hanya memujimu." Katanya diakhiri senyum malaikat yang entah kenapa membuat Jaejoong sedikit kesal. Terlihat sangat meremehkan.

Melihat situasi yang agaknya mulai memanas, Junsu berinisiatif untuk memberikan satu wadah gelas plastik yang berisi kopi pada Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_, minumlah ini. Aku memberikannya khusus padamu." Kata Junsu ceria. Jaejoong menerima kopi itu, namun sepasang mata doe besar itu justru membelalak saat ia tahu kalau ia diberi kopi.

"Aku tidak bisa meminum kopi. Rasanya sangat pahit." Tolaknya.

Terdengar suara tawa pelan dari Yunho. "Biar aku saja yang meminumnya." Ujar laki-laki itu sambil merampas kopi tersebut dari tangan Jaejoong.

_Namja_ bermarga Kim itu tentu saja kaget saat Yunho mengambil kopinya dari belakang. Refleks ia menolehkan wajahnya demi melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho. Laki-laki dengan gaya rambut _brunette_ itu malah tersenyum manis sambil menyesap kopi pahit tersebut. Kim Jaejoong terpaku dibuatnya.

'_**Dia tinggi sekali…'**_ batinnya.

**o**

**O**

**o**

"Hoek! Pahit! Tidak enak!"

Jaejoong memelet-meletkan lidahnya. Ia sedang memaksakan diri meminum kopi. Sepasang mata bulatnya yang indah itu memandang dengan gemas pada segelas kopi yang tengah digenggamnya. Ternyata ia memang tak bisa meminum kopi.

Laki-laki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi panjang yang tersedia di taman. Memandang rerumputan hijau sendirian.

"Lho? Bukankah kau tak bisa meminum kopi?"

Kim Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang demi melihat wajah seseorang yang barusan berbicara padanya. DEG!

"Kau?! Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu heran.

"Kau sendiri? Oh… Kita belum berkenalan waktu itu. Namaku Jung Yunho." Ujar Yunho ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Jaejoong memandang ragu-ragu ke arah tangan itu, namun ia tetap menyambutnya.

"Kim Jaejoong." Katanya singkat.

"Kenapa kau meminum kopi pahit?"

"Supaya aku terbiasa!" ketus Jaejoong galak.

Yunho tertawa menggelegar. "Hahaha…! Sedang latihan rupanya."

Mendengar itu membuat Kim Jaejoong mem-_pout_-kan _cherry lips_-nya.

_Namja_ bermarga Jung itu tersenyum. Entahlah… Kenapa Jung Yunho sangat senang tersenyum. Rupanya _namja_ itu juga sedang membawa satu gelas kopi dalam tangan kirinya.

"Ini. Dari pada kopi yang rendah gula, yang ini lebih manis dan enak diminum." Tawar Yunho sambil menyodorkan kopi miliknya. Melihat itu membuat Jaejoong menerima kopi pemberian laki-laki tersebut. "Sebagai gantinya, kopimu untukku." Tambahnya sambil mengambil kopi pahit dalam genggaman Jaejoong.

_Namja_ berparas cantik itu tidak protes. Ia membiarkan Yunho mengambil kopinya. Lalu ia menyesap kopinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Enak…" komentarnya. Jung Yunho mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Jaejoong. Tanpa perlu dikomando, ia pun menyesap kopi pahit milik laki-laki cantik itu.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi!" seru Yunho sambil melangkah meninggalkan Jaejoong di taman.

'_**Bertemu… lagi?' **__namja_ cantik itu membatin. Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia menuruti kata-kata laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya dengen menerima kopi itu?! Bagaimana kalau kopi itu mengandung unsur racun berbahaya? Ah… Jaejoong, kau hanya beralasan. Mana mungkin Yunho sekejam itu. Lagipula mereka baru mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi… Entahlah. Jaejoong merasa kalau ia memang tak bisa menghadapi laki-laki itu. Senyumannnya membuat hatinya bergetar aneh. Perasaan yang menyebalkan.

**o**

**O**

**o**

"_Hyung_! Kemarilah!" seru Yoochun.

Kim Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya mendekat menuju ke arah Yoochun dan Changmin yang tengah bercengkrama itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kami akan mengadakan pesta perayaan tahun baru nanti malam. _Hyung_, kau harus ikut bersama kami." Ujar Changmin bersemangat.

"Perayaan tahun baru?" Jaejoong mengulang, memastikan.

Kedua _namja_ itu mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Yup! Yang boleh ikut hanya yang jomblo." Celetuk Yoochun lalu tertawa.

"Hidup jomblo!" Changmin bersorak seperti anak kecil.

"Ayo! Itu ide bagus!" kini giliran Jaejoong yang tertular rasa semangatnya. Ketiga orang itu kembali tergelak dalam tawa mengingat nasib mereka yang tidak beruntung. Malam natal, menjomblo. Kini malam tahun barupun masih menjomblo. Namun, hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah menghabiskan malam-malam perayaan apapun bersama teman.

"Aku akan membawa sepuluh botol _wine_! Pasti menyenangkan." Usul Changmin yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan halus di kepalanya oleh Jaejoong.

"Yaa! Shim Changmin! Berapa usiamu, huh? Kau belum mendapatkan izin untuk minum-minum!" cetus _namja_ cantik itu galak. Mendengar hal itu mau tak mau membuat Changmin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"_Hyung_! Kau bersikap seolah kau adalah ibuku. Menyebalkan!" rengeknya. Park Yoochun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah dua manusia di hadapannya. Seperti sedang menikmati pemandangan ibu dan anak yang sedang bertengkar. Menggelikan.

"Yoochun-_ah_, di mana kita akan mengadakan pesta?" tanya Jaejoong mencari topik pembicaraan baru.

"Di rumah temanku. Jung Yunho." Jawab _namja_ pemilik suara _husky_ itu.

"_MWO_? _Adwae_! Aku tidak mau!" tolak _namja_ cantik itu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa?" tanya suara yang amat dikenal Jaejoong. Suara itu seolah berhembus di tengkuk laki-laki berparas cantik tersebut. Dengan cepat, Kim Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang.

"Y-Yunho!" pekiknya. Kedua mata doe indah itu sukses melebar saking kagetnya. Bagaimana bisa ada Yunho di tempat ini?

"Eh… Apa itu?" ujar Changmin sambil menunjuk ke arah lantai.

"HUWAA! KECOA!" Teriak Jaejoong histeris. Dengan sigap, Yunho mengambil sapu dan membunuh kecoa itu. Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang, laki-laki berambut _brunette_ itu membuang 'jenazah' kecoa tersebut ke luar.

Kim Jaejoong? _Namja_ itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di sudut tembok. Jung Yunho tersenyum geli sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaejoong.

"Kecoanya sudah tidak ada." Ujar Yunho sambil menyentuh bahu Jaejoong pelan. Laki-laki pemilik mata doe besar itu menolehkan wajahnya. "Jae? Kenapa wajahmu berkaca-kaca?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Aku…"

"Aku apa?"

"AKU PASTI DATANG! Aku pasti datang ke pesta tahun baru nanti malam!" tegas Jaejoong. Sama sekali bukan jawaban. Mendengar hal itu mau tak mau membuat Yunho terkikik pelan sambil mengusap-ngusap lembut rambut _almond_ pirang milik _namja_ yang ketakutan itu.

"Hmmm… datanglah."

**o**

**O**

**o**

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" sorak Yoochun.

Ke lima laki-laki itu tergelak dalam tawa. Sesekali Changmin sibuk mengambil jatah jus buah yang tersedia dalam sebuah mangkuk besar. Malam tahun baru itu dihabiskan dengan berbagai macam lelucon yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel.

"Itu ponselku. Tolong ambilkan." Pinta Junsu yang sibuk bermain _game_ bersama Yoochun. Ponsel itu terletak tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong duduk. Akhirnya ia meraih ponsel itu. Entah sengaja atau tidak, kini kedua tangan berbeda manusia itu sambil menempel, sama-sama ingin mengambil ponsel tersebut.

Tangan Jaejoong menyentuh ponsel yang berbunyi itu, dan tangan Yunho menyentuh tangan Jaejoong. Kedua manusia itu saling bertatapan. Sampai…

BLETAK!

Jaejoong refleks melempar ponsel itu ke belakang.

"_Hyung_! Kalau kau tidak mau mengambilkan, tak perlu di ambilkan! Kau tak perlu melempar kepalaku seperti ini dengan ponsel!" ketus Junsu galak.

"_Mian_… Aku tidak sengaja, Su."

Yunho tersenyum getir. "Kau jijik padaku, ya?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong.

_Namja_ cantik itu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku… Aku hanya kaget."

"Ahh… begitu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"HEY! Lihat! Aku menemukan foto mantan pacar Yunho _hyung_!" pekik Changmin. Karena sibuk mencari-cari makanan untuk ia curi dan ia makan, ia malah menemukan sebuah foto. Shim Changmin, _ada-ada aja deh_!

Ke empat manusia itu menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara. Yoochun langsung bersemangat dan memandang lekat-lekat selembar foto itu. Foto di mana Yunho dan seorang gadis manis tengah tersenyum bersama ke arah kamera.

"Wah… Mungil dan manis!" komentar Junsu.

Jaejoong tak melihatnya, ia hanya terdiam. _**'Wajar saja kalau Yunho memiliki mantan pacar yang manis. Tapi… Entah kenapa aku tidak mau melihatnya.' **__Namja_ cantik itu membatin.

"Nih, _hyung_! Coba kau lihat ini! Dia gadis populer lho!" celetuk Yoochun yang memang tahu siapa gadis yang ada di foto itu. Ia memamerkan foto itu pada Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu mau tak mau akhirnya ia juga melihat foto gadis manis itu.

"Kau curang, _hyung_! Kenalkan pada kami! Kenapa hanya kau saja yang bisa mendapatkan gadis manis? Aku juga ingin. Ck… Kau musuh bagi kami. Aku benar 'kan Jae _hyung_?" Celetuk Changmin yang merasa tak adil. Bagaimana tidak? Di usianya yang sudah tujuh belas tahun, ia belum pernah berpacaran. Wajar saja karena dia adalah pangeran kelaparan.

"Iya, benar." Jawab Jaejoong datar.

"Begitu ya…" timpal Yunho.

'_**Inilah kenyataannya… Aku memang hanya cocok menjadi teman bersenang-senang saja. Nyatanya aku memang tidak cocok dengan segala bentuk percintaan.'**_Batin Jaejoong. Entahlah… sejak kapan ia mulai menyadari kalau ia menyukai seorang laki-laki bernama Jung Yunho. Ia membenci perasaan itu karena baginya cinta itu menyakitkan.

Kini ke lima _namja_ itu sibuk bermain kartu. Saling bertaruh.

"Jae _hyung_, kau kalah!" celetuk Changmin dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Harus diberi hukuman!" ujar Yoochun.

"Hah?"

"Hukuman seperti biasa. Menulis cepat dengan pantat." Ujar Junsu bersemangat.

Kim Jaejoong berdiri dari duduk, lalu ia bertolak pinggang. "Oke! Siapa takut!"

Ke empat laki-laki itu terdiam memandang ekspresi wajah Jaejoong.

"Jae… Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Yunho.

Laki-laki itu terdiam. Entah kenapa air mata itu mengalir tanpa ia duga. Lalu ia tertawa hambar. "Ahaha! Aku mau cari udara di luar sebentar." Katanya sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar. _**'Andai saja aku tak datang ke pesta ini, aku tidak akan merasakan kepedihan ini.'**_

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, ia terus berlari. Kim Jaejoong tak menyangka ia akan menangis seperti itu. Sangat memalukan. Harusnya ia bisa menahanannya. Teman-temannya pasti merasa bingung sekarang.

Di saat yang bersamaan, tiba-tiba Yunho menahan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Menahannya untuk berhenti berlari.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Jangan mendekat!" pekik _namja_ cantik itu sambil menepis dengan kasar tangan Yunho yang memegang pergelangannya.

"Eh? Aku khawatir karena kau tiba-tiba menangis dan pergi ke luar. Ada apa?"

"Biarkan aku sendiri!" cetusnya galak.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menerima hukuman, bilang saja!"

"Bukan tidak mau. Tapi, aku tidak mau melakukannya di depanmu!"

"Hah?! Jadi aku yang salah?"

"Iya!" jawab Jaejoong tegas.

"Apaan sih! Memangnya itu hukuman apa?!"

"Aku jago dalam hal itu! Kecepatanku boleh di uji!"

"Dasar _namja_ aneh!"

Kim Jaejoong terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar penuturan Yunho yang mengatakan kalau ia laki-laki yang aneh. "Benar… Aku aneh. Aku memang tidak seperti mantanmu yang manis dan feminin itu. Makanya biarkan aku sendiri! Kalau kau menyukai perempuan yang seperti itu, aku…"

Belum selesai ia bicara, Yunho lebih dahulu memeluknya. Sangat erat.

"Kau jangan seenaknya menilaiku. Aku tak masalah meski kau tidak manis. Aku tidak masalah meski kau laki-laki." Tutur Yunho. Dengan cepat Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Mwo_? Kau ini apa-apan sih? Kau tak perlu menghiburku!" cetusnya.

"Aku serius! Aku menyukaimu! Ya… Seorang Jung Yunho menyukai Kim Jaejoong! Aku menyukaimu, Jae…"

"Hah?!" Jaejoong terbengong seperti orang bodoh. Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lalu Yunho menutupi wajahnya yang mulai menimbulkan rona kemerahan. Ia sangat malu mengatakan hal demikian. Bibir bawah Jaejoong bergetar, sepasang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi aneh seperti ini?" celetuk Yunho sambil mengusap rambut halus _namja_ di hadapannya.

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa."

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. senyuman hangat yang membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta.

Ternyata rasa cinta itu mirip seperti kopi. Pahit dan manis secara bersamaan.

SELESAI

A/N

_Holaaaa… Ken kembali dengan membawakan sebuah fict Yunjae REMAKE dari komik karya Yoshinaga Yuu yang berjudul Low Sugar Love! ^^ Yay… Ken sangat menyukai ceritanya. Secara keseluruhan memang tidak dirubah, Ken hanya mengubah bagian peran utamanya. Karena peran utama dalam Low Sugar Love itu perempuan, Ken ubah menjadi laki-laki Ehehehe… Sejujurnya Ken tidak menyukai ff GS atau yang readers tahu sebagai Genderswitch. Ohh… Ken nggak cek lagi, mungkin akan ada beberapa typo ^^ Mian_

_Yoshhh… Kebanyakan cing-cong. Minta reviewsnya aja deh :3_

_Regards,_

—_KENz—_

_5.5.2013_


End file.
